Talk:Fool's Gold
I believe this quest is severely bugged. The golem you get the control rod for doesn't do much. He helps you fight the other golems, but that certainly isn't a reason to require it, and afterwards, he just stands there. No matter which path you decide, the treasure chest is smashed. I can only guess that the golem was originally supposed to open the door to the side-chamber for you, or something along those lines. The golem is rather helpful I thought, though hardly necessary. It is quite possible the intent was always for the sword to be destroyed. The quest is called Fool's Gold after all.--Silverque (talk) 03:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) chest smashed vs unsmashed I actually noticed that there is one chest, called the Treasure Cache I believe, which is smashed if you save Merin, but in tact if you save Iwan. It contains gold, a sword, and a shield, if I remember correctly, but if it's smashed, you will only find gold. When I saved Iwan though, Isabela still made the comment that the chest was smashed, even though it wasn't (she may have been referring to the other rubble in the room?) Zuzoa (talk) 13:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I believe the other rubble is meant to be the chest that held the sword you went to this trouble for. You are correct though in that if you save Merin there is one less chest. --Silverque (talk) 03:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Iwan versus Merin Saving Iwan, who seems to be responsible for this mess, gave me 250XP plus compared to saving Merin, which I consider wrong from a roleplaying aspect. So the player has to make a moral vote. Saving the good dwarf for less XP, or saving the bad dwarf for more XP. It should be noted, that after saving Iwan, you still must defeat the enemies in the Merin area to get all XP. If you save Iwan and return to his father you can turn him in for his betray (+5 friendship sebastian) and he is thrown out of his family, before leaving saying something that could mean later trouble. Does anyone already know what happens, or is this for DA3?. Golem Heavyweight Championfight I did two test runs, one fighting with the golem and one without. In both runs I got the same amount of XP. So the golem is not eating up your XP when fighting for the team. In the third run I activated the golem and the crew did not fight (except of my dog). The activated golem seams to have a whole bunch of health, but is not invincible. In the end he killed all other golems and I got the same XP reward as in the above two runs. So if you want to watch a good golemfight do so and have fun. Hint: If you help the golem in his first fights, then trigger the next enemies, and quickly retreat he will also kill most of this enemies (including the Oger). XP reward is always the same. Quest Disappered I accepted the quest but no journal entry or world map marker showed up. Weirdest damn thing. If the quest doesn't appear It may have something to do with not having imported a DA:O save or not at least choosing the default "Hero of Ferelden" history. My second playthrough, I picked "The Martyr", and I didn't get this one. If this is the case, then it wouldn't technically be a bug. Got the quest anyway The page currently says, "This quest is only available if Nathaniel died or wasn’t recruited in Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening, or if you chose the Hero of Ferelden character background during the Prologue." Nathaniel was recruited in my game and didn't die, and I had imported my saved game from Witch Hunt, to which I've done all the other previous DLC, yet I still had the option of doing this quest. I did the quest the first time not knowing the consequences and thus I couldn't do the Finding Nathaniel quest in Act III. So apparently it is available even if Nathaniel is still around, you just can't do both. Did anyone else get something similar or the same, or is my game just weird? I'll try not doing the quest and seeing if I can still obtain Nathaniel's quest later. Celsis (talk) 17:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I got this quest too with imported save (Origins -> Awakening -> Golems -> Witch Hunt), in which Nathaniel survived (at least I think, I didnt bring him along to kill Mother and the epilogue in Awakenings did say he later saved one of the Couslands). I will never understand why did EA forced Bioware to release game so filled with bugs... guess I will just use Developer Console to get this quest (I hate cheating my way around bugs) --AriesCZ (talk) 20:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also have the quest although I imported my Origins/Awakenning character with Nathaniel surviving the Vigil's Keep Siege. I chose the battel of Amaranthine during the Awakening playthrough. JayDea ::: There's a bug in the import. If you leave Nathaniel at Vigil's Keep, and don't return there (save Amaranthine), DAII thinks he died. --Haflinger (talk) 20:46, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Test This quest has appeared in every playthrough I have tried, even the "Martyr" background. I don't think its connected to Nathaniel at all but instead just successfully completing the deep roads expedition. With other criteria sometimes causing it to not appear. It seems idiotic to replace an Act 3 quest (Finding Nathaniel) with an Act 2 quest, more likely any replacement quest would be Act 3 also (so random gear and exp values were similar). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC)